


A Guinea Pig Named Dean

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas x Dean - Freeform, Cavy, Dean - Freeform, Dean is a Guinea Pig, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix It, Guinea, Guinea Pig Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Guinea Pig-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, castiel x dean - Freeform, guinea pig, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Dean's been turned into a guinea pig, which is bad enough. But the fact that no one knows and now Castiel will not let him go.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	A Guinea Pig Named Dean

Gabriel glared at Castiel and Dean as the two did their whole 'stare deeply into each others eyes' thing. Normally he wouldn't care, honestly it was quiet funny with how much they both loved each other but wouldn't ever admit it. He might even want to help them out since Dean was such a great help with pranking that he would do it.

But the problem was his moose had become more and more protective of his older brother. Since the whole hell thing and then being put through another dimension where he saw how Dean needed his brother with him but wasn't happy, not like he had been.

Which meant that his moose wouldn't ever give him the attention that he wanted. He tried and tried to show him that pranks could be good and funny. He'd have to take care of it. It was several days before he came to the perfect opportunity; Sam was at the library researching, Castiel was on his God Quest, and Dean was cleaning his weapons, Gabriel had been looking into the supernatural beings underworld.

With a smirk he snapped his fingers and Dean started to change. Gabriel had long ago decided on what prank he would do, making Dean a guinea pig. With a snap of his fingers Dean shrank letting out a yell as he shrank.

“There you go, don't worry Deano.” Gabriel smiled as he pulled up the guinea pig and looked at him curious what he would look like. The guinea had light brown/orange colored fur all over its body with a tuft of white fur on the top of its head, almost like a crown. “Well aren't you cute?” Gabriel asked as he loved animals, though his favorite were birds.

With a snap of his fingers a nice cage was there with bedding, timothy hay, fresh greens and melons, water bottle, hiding places. Everything an actual guinea pig could ever need. “I know you won't like it at the moment but you'll be thanking me later.” With that the trickster archangel disappeared sending a quick call to the younger angel to let him know he made a present for him. 

When Castiel came to the hotel everything was made up well. The weapons were cleaned and put away, so that he had no way to know that Dean had been interrupted. Castiel gasped reaching out to see the guinea pig, he loved all animals but bees and guinea pigs had always been his favorites. Getting down he watched the animal, while they normally were very skittish this one ran up to him and sat up to put his front paws up on the cage.

“Hello little one.” Dean whispered moving to open the cage and gently pick up the rodent, not wanting to scare it. However it surprisingly did as he wished it to do, almost running to his hand. Being careful he pulled the guinea pig up and placed it against his chest. “You are too beautiful.” He whispered gently taking his free hand that wasn't supporting the guinea pig against his chest to stroke the little white tuft. 

“Elder brother gave you to me, I hope he adopted you, you are so perfect...but plenty of your kind need a home.” He whispered gently stroking as the piggeh made those adorable little squeaking that they did. “You are so perfect...I think I will name you Dean.” He smiled a little bit, as Dean would have gasped if he had the ability to right now. “You'll like Dean, he is more of a rabbit lover but he could not say no to you.” Castiel smiled walking to sit down on the bed that Dean slept in looking around.

“Of course I can't call you Dean, it will make him nervous. I will call you...Prince.” He chuckled rubbing the tuft of white fur, “for your crown looking crest.” He smiled and hummed gently to help relax the guinea pig.

Dean for his part was shocked, why would Castiel name a guinea pig, the one thing he knew that he always wanted, after him? He knew Castiel wanted one so badly, but just like Sam had wanted a dog, and before him Dean himself had wanted a bunny rabbit, he couldn't. They couldn't take care of an animal with them hunting, especially one that needed as much attention as a guinea pig.

The closest would be a cat, that could survive mostly on its own if they just put down a litter box, food and water and even could drive with them. But if they...if they didn't make it back the poor thing would starve or something.

He didn't even name it something like David or Daniel. He named it Dean. “I wonder where he is.” Dean looked back up and though his face was blank, he could see the look of pain in the angel's eyes. “I love Dean. Even if I can never have him.” Castiel whispered more to himself then the guinea pig in his hands.

Looking down as the squeaking happened as Dean tried to talk to Castiel. “My apologies, I'm not giving you enough attention?” He asked as the small animal tried to pull itself up by his tie. Giving a smile he leaned down to press his lips to the top of its head.

With a bright golden light he gasped as the animal grew quickly and he looked up seeing that Dean was sitting in his lap where the guinea pig once was Dean was now straddling his lap, holding to his shoulders.

“Dean?” For the first time in what felt like forever, maybe forever actually, Castiel was fully shocked.

“I'm back to normal?” Dean asked feeling his chest to see that he was in his normal body to. “Good, damn I hated being in that guinea pig body.”

“You were the guinea pig?!” Castiel asked and Dean nodded and let himself smirk some. “So you like me?” He asked and Castiel frowned, he had all but confessed to him, even if he didn't realize he was confessing to him. However looking into his eyes he realized that Dean just was avoiding his 'chick flick' moments, since he was never one for a lot of emotion. That did ease the angel some.

“You know Cas, not for nothing, but I like you to.” He looked away and Castiel, who normally was never on top of what people meant if they did not say it bluntly like he did, could understand exactly what was going on. 

With a smile he relaxed, rubbing Dean's back a bit. “Was this Gabriel?” Dean nodded and he looked to the cage which still had everything. “Dean...”

“No.”

“But...”

“No.” Castiel sighed but would still have his precious hunter so would appreciate that. “Fine.” Dean couldn't help but give in with those big blue eyes. “But, only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel needs a guinea pig. Stat. I hope you guys like this.


End file.
